Othello Williams International Airport
Defiance Othello Williams International Airport is the primary international airport in the Hurian Federation. It is located to the immediate south of the city, lying on both the principal rail line and highway to Kimbilio. The airport was named after Othello Williams, the founder of Huria. It serves as a hub for the country's flag carrier, HuriAir. History The site has been home to an airbase since 1913, when HAF Dharau opened. The base had a hangar, a mess tent, accommodation and a 900m long runway. The site was used as solely a military base until, in 1949, the HAF converted several of its transport aircraft for civilian use and began selling tickets on flights between certain air force bases. To accommodate the new flights, a new terminal and 2000m long runway were constructed alongside the air force base. The flights grew into a full-scale commercial operation, Hurian Federal Airways, which in 1963, began its first international flights. By 1979, foreign carriers had begun flights to Defiance. To accommodate the new flights, a second terminal was built, opening on the 11th May 1984. By the early 2000s, it was clear that Defiance International's outdated facilities were struggling to keep up with the surge in air travel, so in 2005, Supreme Commander Maurice Williams announced a $40,000,000 refurbishment project, which included: the construction of a second runway; the closure, demolition and replacement of the now ancient Terminal 1; the construction of a new terminal; and the re-naming of the airport to Othello Williams International. Work began in 2009, and by 2016, Othello Williams International opened to the public. Facilities Terminals OWIA has 3 terminals. Terminal 1 The original Terminal 1 was opened in 1955. For the first 29 years of its existence, it handled all flights at the airport. In May 1984, all international flights that previously were at Terminal 1 moved to Terminal 2. Since the Terminal's reconstruction and reopening, all international flights operated by HuriAir are handled here. Terminal 2 Terminal 2 is the oldest terminal at the airport. It opened in 1984 to handle all international flights. In 2016, all international flights were transferred to Terminals 1 and 3. Currently, all domestic flights are handled here. Terminal 3 Terminal 3 is the second newest terminal at the airport, opening on the 16th June 2015. Currently, all international flights (except for those operated by HuriAir) fly here. Runways The civilian airport currently has two runways. Runway Alpha was built in 1949 when the airport first opened to civilian traffic. It was originally 2000m but was lengthened to 3600m as part of the refurbishment program. Runway Bravo was built during the refurbishment program. It is also 3600m in length. Airlines and Destinations Passengers Ground Transportation Rail OWIA is served by Defiance Airport Station on the Nyanda Main Line, which is served by direct trains to Defiance, Kimbilio, Makazi, Yazua and Tija. It is also served by Othello Williams International Station on the Nyanda Express high-speed line to Kimbilio. Road OWIA is on the A1 highway and M1 motorway to Kimbilio. It is served by a direct bus service to central Defiance and express bus services to Kimbilio, Yazua and Tija. HAF Dharau Accidents and incidents